At present, because platform manufactures are concerned about the cost, most chip platforms are not integrated with enough power supplies, and accordingly a chip provides only a small number of power supply interfaces. In addition, if an electronic product has too many peripherals, the power supply interfaces provided by the chip may also be insufficient.
In order to solve the problem that the power supply interfaces provided by the chip are insufficient, a direct power supply multiplexing scheme is mainly adopted in the prior art, which is to use a power supply for several peripherals (which are equivalent to loads) at the same time, has advantages of simple circuit and reduced cost, and is conducive to manufacturing small-volume electronic products that are easily carried and moved by users.
However, the direct power supply multiplexing scheme needs the peripherals to have the same working voltage in order to work at the same time. In addition, if one peripheral does not work, the supply of power to the peripheral cannot be cut off, thereby resulting in a waste of power.